1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments relate to a resin composition and an optical film formed using the same, and more particularly, to a resin composition including a copolymer formed by polymerizing a (meth)acryloyl morpholine-based monomer, a maleimide-based monomer and an alkyl(meth)acrylate-based monomer, an optical film formed using the same, a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display consumes a relatively small amount of power, has a small volume, is lightweight and has ease of portability as compared to a cathode ray tube display, and thus, the supply thereof as an optical display device has increased. In general, a liquid crystal display has a basic configuration in which a polarizing plate is installed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell, and an alignment of a liquid crystal cell is changed depending on whether an electrical field is applied to a driving circuit, and properties of light transmitted through polarizing plates are varied to thereby obtain visualization of light.
Such a polarizing plate is generally configured of a polarizer and a protective film. Here, the polarizer is generally formed by adsorbing iodine or dichroic dye on a hydrophilic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) or the like to be stretched and oriented thereon. On the other hand, the protective film is used to increase durability and mechanical properties of a polarizer, and may be adhered to the polarizer by interposing an adhesive between one surface of the polarizer or both surfaces thereof and the protective film.
Meanwhile, in the case of the protective film, a film having characteristics of a relatively low amount of retardation may be used so as not to alter optical properties of the polarizer, and specifically, retardation in a surface direction and a thickness direction of the optical film may be maintained at a level of zero (0). However, general optical films have a problem in that a retardation value thereof may be varied to some extent due to external stress.
In addition, since a polarizer is highly sensitive to moisture and heat, the dimension of a polarizer may be easily varied by external environments, and as a result, a curling phenomenon in which the polarizer is warped may occur and a phenomenon in which light is leaked may occur thereby. Such a phenomenon in which light is leaked may be a principal factor in degrading a display quality of a screen, suppressing the occurrence of curling characteristics in a polarizing plate may be very important in the technical field of displays.